Sasuke the Fake
by aznImperfection
Summary: AU. SasusSaku. One-Short. Sakura's been watching Sasuke. It's time for her to reveal why... he's a total copy cat of anime boys. Or is he?


A/N: Happy **early **Birthday, Jamie! (aka: randomfruit) I didn't give you a birthday present last year but your thirteen now but too bad I'll be fourteen before you get to be next year. Oh my god were getting old! Well this was inspired by my obsession with anime boys and your favorite Sasuke. Enjoy as Sasuke gets annoyed and annoyed by Sakura. We all know he loves the attention though ;)

P.S: Anime in here is considered drama in their world. Okay?

* * *

Summary: "Sasuke Uchiha you are a fake! You have the exact personality of so many actors!" "..." "You're cold and handsome like Kyoya from Ouran High, the comedy!" "Hn." Sakura Haruno shall prove that Sauske isn't really who he is. A copy cat of other anime men? Or not? CRACKED.

* * *

.

.

.

Haruno Sakura loved many things. Her family, food, fashion, and boyfriend, were one of these many things. Though, one thing would always be her greatest past time and never failed to be there for her: dramas. Of course, food had always been it's partner in crime.

.

.

"Sasuke, you have to listen to me please."

Uchiha Sasuke:

Sixteen years of age, tall, and handsome.

He's been dating Haruno Sakura for almost a year now. And within the year of him being with said pink haired girl, he had learned to be very tolerable and accepting—

—no matter, how much he didn't want to.

"Hn."

Haruno Sakura was many things.

One of them being determined.

"I have proof right here Sasuke. In my head."

He really loves her,  
but sometimes  
she can get annoying.

"No."

"But Sasuke you got to hear me out!"

He'll give eventually,  
he always does.

"—What is it?"

"All I am saying is, that you act like Ikuto from Shugo Chara."

.

.

_Did she just talk about an actor in their world?_

"What?"

She sure did.

"Sasuke, I am just saying the cold act has to stop. We all know you copied it from Ikuto Tsukiyomi."

(Hell no.)

"It's not an act."

.

.

.

.

"I'll prove to you it is hear me out Sasuke-kun it is!"

It's official the girl he love is crazy about dramas.

* * *

**Sasuke the Fake**

"Teme, what's wrong?" His best friend ask as they walked into the lunch room.

"She's doing it again." Was the reply. The raven headed boy sat down with a dull look on his face.

"Man, Sakura never makes anything boring does she." Naruto laughed.

"Shut it, dope." Sasuke mumbled.

"What's it this time? Huh? Some manga boy right?"

Silence.

"Hmm... an actor?"

More silence.

"I'm right, aren't I?" He wagged his brows. Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Knew it! Who is it?"

"Too many to count." Naruto laughed at the thought of Sakura and her unbelievable ideas.

"Sasuke-kun!"

Speaking of the devil. Here comes the lovable girlfriend of Uchiha Sasuke. She takes the seat next to him and cleared her throat.

.

.

Oh dear.

It is about to start.

* * *

"Sano Izumi."

(Naruto: Oh! The famous high jumper who appeared on Hana Kimi?)

"Naruto butt out!"

(Naruto: Yes ma'am.)

"Anyways, Sasuke you are Sano Izumi."

"I don't like the high jump, I am just good at it."

"Not that! Your history."

(Naruto: Sakura, you've gone nuts.)

"Shut up, Naruto!"

(Naruto: All I'm saying is—)

"What?"

"We all know that hating sweets is all Sano."

"Hn."

Translation: Are you kidding me?

Oh, but she isn't.

"Do I look like I am kidding?"

_"Some what."_

(Naruto: Damn your crazy.)

"What did you guys say?"

"Nothing."

"Hn."

"Isn't it possible that we just both don't like sweets?"

"Uh... um... hmm..."

"Really Sakura?"

"..."

Stares.

Smiles.

Stares.

"Well bye now! See you later!"

.

.

.

"Sasuke."

"Hn?"

"Your girl is so weird."

"Hn."

* * *

She was in her room watch TV. Then it hit her. She hit her head because she didn't realize it sooner. _How stupid am I?_ She thought to herself grabbing her phone. She speed dialed him and waited.

"Moshi, Moshi."

"Sasuke I got it! It's the prefect solution."

"Bye Sakura."

"NO! WAIT HEAR ME OUT! SASUKE DON'T LEAVE ME! I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME! NOW YOUR GOING TO LEAVE ME RIGHT IN THE BEGINNING? WHY? I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME!" Sniffs. "I thought we had something special. I thought I was doing everything right."

"Sakura."

"I mean sure I don't dress up like those fan girls to get your attention but I thought you don't care about that. We have so much in common and you'll leave me?"

"Sakura."

"SAUSKE HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME! YOU WON'T LISTEN! What did I do? Was it last night? I know it was really hard but we got threw it. I mean you-"

"SAKURA!"

"... You don't have to yell you know. I was just talking about me trying to get you to eat sweets."

"What do you want now?"

"Vampire Knight."

"..."

"You are like Shiki Senri."

"Shiki who?"

"Shiki Senri, his hair is so shinny. Just like you. I can't believe you would want to be like him!"

"My hair is always like that and so is my personality by the way."

"Well... um... uh... I still know other guy actors!"

"Bye Sakura."

"Ja ne."

Time to hunt down more boys.

* * *

The teacher had announced the top of their year for the end of term two. Who was it? The top of year three, at the end of the term was Sasuke Uchiha. He was smart and very tactic. He knew all the right things to do in the matter of minutes. He always got an A on a test no matter what, even if he didn't study.

Light bulb went off in head.

How could she not know that?

"Sasuke." She whispered.

_Not again, _he thought. He turned his head to the side and saw a pink girl smiling. "What?"

"Lelouch Lamperouge,a total genius and hottie if I might not add." Sakura winked. The boy from Code Geass, who was bristish. How the heck could Sasuke's intellagance level compare to... him? How could his whole personality compare to any of these boys?

"Hn." He replied. His face no emotion. Too him Sakura was being her usual self. It would be over soon... hopefully.

"So you agree?"

"No."

"But!"

"Sakura my intellagnce level and how I look to you and those fan girls, is all me and my genetics. Not getting it from some boy."

"... Damn you and your smartness."

"Thank you."

"Well I'll prove your a total fake."

"Hn."

"I don't know how I put up with you." She said turning away. _I don't know how I can stand you sometimes,_Sasuke thought.

* * *

"Sakura really you got to stop."

"Ino you have no idea what your talking about."

"Your doubting the guy you like since we were seven, now!"

"...maybe..."

"Your hopeless I love you Sakura, like a sister and don't tell me your trying to get over him this way are?"

"I have no idea what your talking about!"

"You are, aren't you?"

"No. I just want to have some fun."

"If fun is annoying him well you must have alot of fun."

"I got it."

"Huh?"

"Sabaku no Gaara."

"He's not even an actor!"

"The history of Sasuke though!"

"Gaara and him might not be close to their family but they didn't copy each other since they were seven for that."

"It's possible Sasuke did."

"You think he wanted that kind of childhood? Only being close to his mother?"

Silence.

"I thought so. Sakura give up, Sasuke is his own person."

"Whatever, I got to go, Ja ne."

"Bye."

For once she didn't have to call or talk to Sasuke about a theory.

* * *

His:

1) Coldness  
2) Hatred of sweets  
3) Hair  
4) Intelligence  
5) History

She couldn't take it anymore.  
She crosses out the list.

Everything—  
denied by:

his close friends,  
her best friend,  
and most importantly,  
_him._

He had to be like someone.  
He had to be a fake, a copy cat, a phony.  
He just had to.

_Think Haruno, think, _she says to herself._What does some actor have that Sasuke does as well?_ Think about present, yesterday, or the past. And as if another light went off once again. Sakura got another idea. A sweet idea that wouldn't fail her.

Sasuke Uchiha you have meet your match.

.

.

.

"Just do it, teme."

"Will it work?"

"Trust me."

"Baka, how can I trust you?"

"Not trusting me would hurt me! Besides I don't do anything with my life but watch these girls."

"You're a perv."

"Not like that!"

"Bye, dope."

"Teme!"

And he was gone.

* * *

"Sasuke-kun."

"Sakura."

"Zombie Loan, Shito Tachibana."

"Amu Hinamori, Shugo Chara. Yachiru Kusajishi, Bleach. Sakura Kinomoto, Card Captor Sakura. Hikari, Speical A . Misaki Ayuzawa, Maid-Sama."

Her eyes widen. "What?"

"Your pink hair is taken by Amu. Your annoying factor comes from Yachiru-"

"Hey!"

"Sakura's name is also yours. Inhuman strength is a total copy of Hikari. Yourbrains are all just an act we all know it's Misaki."

She was dumbfounded. He couldn't possibly think... "No fucking way."

"Yes." He smirked.

"I... I..."

"You?" He was still smirking. Stop damn it!

"Your I-don't-care-if-girls-drool-over-me is copying Shito." She smiled. She wasn't going to lose not yet. "My hair is narutal since birth. My strength is all me. My brains are from my genes, coming from a quote I heard; it's true for me too."

"You sure about that?" He walked close to her. _Oh kami-sama_, she thought. "Because your not denying your annoying." He whispered.

"Hmph." She turned around. "You can't really believe that I am annoying? We known each other for how many years and you should know I am not annoying! No one thinks that other than you, what do you take me for? Some fan girl? I mean no matter how much I love you doesn't mean that I'd stand for this..." _Oh shit, did I just say..._

"You love me?" His smirk grew wider. Yes, she did. (A/N. Millions of fans are screaming, GO IN FOR THE KILL UCHIHA!)

"No! I mean maybe I did. When we were young I might have. Wer'e seventeen now, I've moved on. Like I would ever like a total fake like you-" She was cut off by a pair of lips on hers. He just kissed her. His warm lips on hers making her shut up, she talked too much really.

After what seemed like hours, he took his lips off and smirked once again. What was with him and smirking? "You sure you don't love me?" He said.

"I... well... I might... somehow." She looked away.

"Spill it out, Haruno." He said.

"I love you," She whispered.

"Sorry didn't hear you. What?" He was teasing her.

"I love you, jerk." She said and looked away.

"You know something. There is something all of these actresses have that you don't."

"What?"

He mumbled it.

"Huh? Come on!"

"My heart."

* * *

"Hey Sasuke you know I have been watching Neji for awhile."

"What?"

"I mean his hair, the traditional stuff, his calm act, his love of sports it all adds up."

(Oh no.)

"He's a fake too!"

"No."

"What?"

"Let it go."

"But."

"No Sakura, keep walking. Let it go. Just don't okay?"

"Sasuke-kun!"

Walks away.

"DON'T WALK AWAY FROM ME! GET BACK HERE YOU FAKE!"

**Fin.**

.

.

.

A/N: I believe this my shortest fanfiction ever! [Original Post: 8/22/09; Edit version: 6/09/12]


End file.
